


spottedlove tortures rainbow for a solid 18 milennia

by kitten226



Category: OHCOD, One Hot Coupla Dogs, One Hot Couple O' Dogs, Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Gen, Hella, why is spottedlove such a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten226/pseuds/kitten226
Summary: spottedlove is a nuisance





	spottedlove tortures rainbow for a solid 18 milennia

**Author's Note:**

> gift for stinkies

Rainbow stood at the bridge, looking over the railing to the lake below, when suddenly a very annoying, loud, and garbage presence began running towards her.

"RAINBOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screamed SpottedLove, running over to Rainbow's spot on the lake in R e c o r d T i m e .

"What are you doing here, Rainbow?" screeched SpottedLove again. Rainbow fought not to cover her ears. "Oh, nothing. Just looking below."

"O HELLA" screamed SpottedLove, as she grabbed Rainbow by the feet and threw her off the bridge. The last thing Rainbow heard before plunging into the water was "HELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

SpottedLove proceeded to backflip off the bridge. Rainbow couldn't see her, but if she could, she would have wondered where SpottedLove learned to backflip. It'd probably be even harder with their weird cat anatomy, or in Spoot's case, weird alien anatomy.

SpottedLove seemed to suddenly remember something "OH NO, RAINBOW, I CAN'T SWIM. YOU'LL HAVE TO CARRY ME BACK TO SHORE." Rainbow screeked at this. "TF?! Why would you jump off the- Why did you throw ME off in the first place?!" SpottedLove shrugged.

Rainbow grabbed her by the peets and began to drag her to shore. They weren't that far, anyway. At this point, SpottedLove could have waded through the water.

When Rainbow tried to let go of her, she screamed and bit onto Rainbow's arm. "OW OW OW OW OW WHAT THE HEC SPOT?!" "MY LEGS ARE BROKEN, IF YOU STOP CARRYING ME NOW I WILL FLOAT AWAY INTO THE OCEAN."

"OKAY FINE." Rainbow continued to painstaking drag her to shore, glaring at SpottedLove the whole time. "U BIG DUM!! WHAT WERE U THINKING?? IM TELLING MOOM! wait, u are my mom. WAIT. ok i'll just tell wyn instead." screeked Rainbow.

SpottedLove followed Rainbow over to Wyn's room, grumbling and mumbling. SpottedLove suddenly began to scream. "AGLJLKAGJKLADHLGKJALKGHJGKFDJGLKAG," she said. Wyn came barging out of her room, because she too had heard the horrible loud obnoxious scream and thought SpottedLove was in danger.

  
SpottedLove was not in any danger.  
She just sucked a whole lot.

Rainbow kicked Spott in the butt and Spott shut up. "WHY DID U SCREAM. U SCARED ME U BIG DUM JERK." "I did it because I am satan." "oh ok"

Wyn looked at them questioningly. "Why are both of you covered in water? Why does Spott have sand on her back? Why did she scream? TELL ME."

Wyn dragged them into their room to get both sides of the story.

"..So there I was, barbeque sauce on my titties." Wyn paused to look at them. "What'd you say My Waifu?" "nothing. ahehehe." She would continue making her DESPICABLE vine references till the end of time.

"Okay okay. So I decided to take a walk at the bridge. I paused to look at the view. This raving lunatic comes screaming at me, pushes me into the water, jumps in, forgets she can't swim, makes me drag her through the ocean to the shore, and WON'T. STOP. SCREAMING." she shouted the last part into Spott's face. Spott remained unphased.

"OKay, so here's what happened. I'm talking a walk at the bridge. I see Rainbow standing there. So obviously, I push her off the bridge." Spott pauses for a second, and Wyn interrupts.

"Excuse me, what? Did I miss a part here? Okay, explain in more detail."

"I'm walking on the bridge," Spott says slowly, as if talking to an idiot. "I see her there," she says. "I run towards her, grab her feet, and throw her off the edge."

"BUT WHY?!?!" Wyn shouted, fed up. "Because it's the logical thing to do." Spott said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "NO!! IT IS **NOT**  THE LOGICAL THING TO DO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" shouts Rainbow, fed up.

SpottedLove shrugs, and proceeds to take a dump on their floor.

"OH COME ON!" "SPOTT, WE **JUST** GOT A NEW RUG!" "BAD DOG! BAD!" "AFAKL:GJDLKJGKLAGJGJALKDJGGHL!"

-the end-


End file.
